comic_vs_anime_vs_cartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Telekinesis
"Telekinesis" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to influence/manipulate/move matter/objects. Basic level * Binding: To keep object/being from moving. * Levitation: To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. * Orbital Field: To make objects and possibly energy orbit around the user. * Psionic Speed: To augment the user's physical speed, e.g. outrunning a speeding vehicle. * Psionic Strength: To augment the user's physical strength, e.g. punching through a steel wall. * Telekinetic Bullet Projection: To project telekinetic energy or objects as bullets. * Telekinetic Choking: To strangle others. * Telekinetic Grip: To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. * Telekinetic Maneuver: To alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. * Telekinetic Pull & Push: To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. * Advanced level ** Elemental Manipulation: Alternate the natural elements of existence at a sub-molecular level. ** Homing Effect: To make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. ** Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate matter and energy at molecular level. *** Motion Manipulation: Guide or shift directional vectors through direct molecular motion manipulation. *** Property Manipulation: Change the physical and chemical properties. *** Self-Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate self at molecular level. *** Transmutation: Ability of changing molecules turning anything into most anything else. ** Motor-Skill Manipulation: To manipulate the movement of others. ** Object Manipulation: To alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. *** Animation: Give motion to motionless items by focusing your mind power through it. *** Intuitive Aptitude: To learn how an object works by taking it apart and putting back together. ** Psionic Healing: To heal others with one's own telekinetic powers. ** Spatial Sense: To "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. ** Telekinetic Aura: Possess powerful telekinetic extensions field from oneself. ** Telekinetic Blast: Emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in the user's path. ** Telekinetic Combat: to use telekinesis in physical combat ** Telekinetic Compression: To crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. ** Telekinetic Constructs: To create objects, weapons and creatures out of telekinetic energy. ** Telekinetic Destruction: To make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. ** Telekinetic Flight: To use telekinesis to fly. *** Telekinetic Pressure: To use telekinesis to damage area. *** Telekinetic Surgery: To conduct complex surgery through telekinetic means. *** Telekinetic Teleportation: Use telekinesis to teleport themselves or others. *** Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition. *** Unarmed Weapon Wielding: Use weapons without touching them. *** Wound Inducement: to use telekinesis to cause physical wounds on others. *** Ultimate level **** Fundamental Forces Manipulation: To manipulate the fundamental forces of the universe. **** Omnikinesis: To manipulate anything and everything. **** Particle Manipulation: To manipulate matter at the basest of levels. ***** Particle Energy Manipulation: To manipulate particle energy. **** Reality Warping: To manipulate reality by bending quantum strings in a localized area.This reality manipulation power nowhere close to ultimate Reality warping. **** Space-Time Manipulation: To manipulate and distort the space-time continuum. **** Subatomic Manipulation/Energy Manipulation: To control matter and energy at subatomic levels. ***** Self-Subatomic Manipulation: To manipulate self at sub-atomic level. **** Universal Force Manipulation: To manipulate both the physical and esoteric forces of the universe.